


eight thousand kilometers never felt so close

by ribbons (hakanaii)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakanaii/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuya leaves to attend university in Los Angeles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eight thousand kilometers never felt so close

* * *

 

“Don’t you see it, the three dots in the middle right there, that’s the belt.”

“Hm…not really. There are so many other stars in the way.”

“Maybe you should’ve been the one to get your vision corrected.” Nao nudges him lightly in the ribs with his other elbow.

“Hey! Don’t bruise the goods. Gotta be in top condition for my first practice as a university athlete the day after tomorrow.” Natsuya grins, only to wish he weren’t when he sees Nao crestfallen. “Nao, I-”

“Don’t be sorry, I’m glad you’re excited.” Nao tucks his sadness behind his bangs, but it doesn’t comfort Natsuya in the least.

“Yeah. Sort of. More nervous, it would’ve been better if you came with me.” He squeezes the hand weaved between his before it pulls free, more vehemently than intended. “Nao.”

“Sorry, we’ve just had this conversation so many times.”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m leaving you behind.”

With a resigned sigh and that gentle smile, Nao touches his boyfriend’s dampening cheeks, lovingly, with the back of his hand. “You’re not. We’ll skype, text, call… it’ll make the distance between Tokyo and Los Angeles a lot shorter.”

“I’ll come visit when I can.” He nuzzles his cheek into the soothing hand.

“Don’t compromise you’re swimming for me or you’ll never make it to the world stage.” Nao kisses the side of Natsuya’s head before turning back to the blanket of stars above them. “What will be a shame is missing out on nights like this. We won’t get this in the city.”

“We have tonight though,” Natsuya says. “And maybe, when we’re washed up athletes with thirty medals to our name we can come back here and watch the stars again.”

Nao smiles and curls his body up against Natsuya’s. “It’s a date.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
